


I am your home

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata being a good boyfriend, M/M, first sleepover!, kagehinaweek2020, kageyama is such a cute dork, prompt day 1: firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Kageyama gulps as he heads towards the first sleepover of his life.KageHina Week 2020 Day 1! Prompt: Firsts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	I am your home

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of how Kageyama probably never had a sleepover in his entire life and thoughts hey, Hinata will be the first one to do so! The boy needs a lot of hugs and love!!!
> 
> KageHina Week 2020 Day 1! Prompt: Firsts.

“Hey, Kageyama! Come on in!!! you’re going to freeze outside if you don’t step in sooner!” Hinata yelled as he wheeled his bike into the genkan, propping it against the wall as he turned to see his friend standing outside. Kageyama remained rooted at the gate, staring at the house as though it was the house from the Ring as Hinata scowled, “Bakeyama, don’t you dare say that it looks like the house from The Ring!”

  
“I wasn’t going to, baka!”

“Then why aren’t you coming in?!”

“Its just… I… am I.. nuff… nice… enough?” he gritted through his teeth, Hinata’s mouth opening into an O as he realised what had Kageyama so worked up.

“Come on! Natsu won’t bite!” he grinned as he pulled the other boy inside, Kageyama letting out a yell. Hinata had just about managed to shove Kageyama’s shoes off when a small body barrelled into the room, a squeal filling the air as Hinata was slammed full-on in the chest, nearly sending him backwards and tumbling into Kageyama as a girl squeaked, “Welcome home, Niichan!”

“Natsu! don’t kill me!” Hinata wheezed as he tried to pry his younger sister off. Natsu was a shocking image of Hinata; the only difference was that she was a girl and was much shorter than him. The girl turned her attention to Kageyama, who immediately tensed when she looked at him before a smirk formed on her face, “Niichan! Who’s this?”

“This is the friend I was telling you about. You know, the setter with the scowl and only knows how to say baka? He’s staying over today,” Hinata said as Natsu let out a squeal, “Does that mean we can play?”

“Your brother needs to study! He won’t be able to move on to the next year if he fails another subject!” a voice shouted from the kitchen, Hinata letting out a low chuckle as his mother shouted, “Shouyou! Bring your friend upstairs to put down his things! Dinner is just about ready!” Hinata quickly yanked Kageyama upstairs as his sister watched them with amusement, the boys heading into Hinata’s room and slamming the door behind him as he let out a grunt.

“Sheesh, I told her I was going to bring you home for the weekend… hope she doesn’t try and slam her way through,” Hinata mumbled, although the only thing in his eyes was adoration for his sister. Kageyama felt his stomach clench thinking about Miwa and how she had betrayed him by leaving him all alone on the court to be with her boyfriend.

Hinata seemed to have picked up on that, taking his hand in his to pull Kageyama downstairs once more, where the smell of meat wafted through the air. Already Kageyama could hear his stomach rumbling as Mrs Hinata let out a laugh from downstairs, “Come on boys. Let’s have dinner!”

Kageyama hadn’t had home cooked food in ages. His parents were always away at work and he often had to deal with trying to cook his own food without burning the house down, which was not very often. Most of the time he would just get some take away or heat up food his mother may have left in the fridge. His stomach groaned with satisfaction as he stuffed his face with food, Hinata commenting that he looked like a hamster as he tried not to hit him over the head. Mrs Hinata made some small talk from across the table once in a while, asking about school and how volleyball was.

Kageyama felt so much at home, more than he ever did in his own home.

“Ah, that was the best!” Hinata sighed as he set down the tray of yoghurt and milk onto the table. Kageyama’s eyes sparkled as he saw the treat, Hinata making a small grin as he sat down next to him before pulling him against him, his hands circling around his waist. Kageyama always marvelled at how Hinata would fit against him so perfectly and how this moron could even understand a bigger moron such as himself.

“Hey, Yama. Tell me, what's going on? Is being away from home stressful?”

“No! I mean… I’m very happy to be here. Your family is nice and all but I just…” Kageyama could feel the tears spring from the sides of his eyes as he sniffled, “I never had a sleepover in my entire life. Its been so long since I had a meal with people around me in a house.” Hinata slowly hugged him tighter as Kageyama let out a sniffle, Hinata pressing a kiss against his cheek as he smiled, “You will always find a home here, Kageyama. I am your home.”

The sleepover ended with them cuddling the entire night. When the time came for Kageyama to return home, he could only wish that one day, he would be able to come home to Hinata for real.

**Seven years later...**

Kageyama cracked his neck as he heaved his suitcase up the stairs, wishing the damned elevator was working. The summer heat was driving him nuts; after being overseas in a cold country for the past few months, coming home at the hottest time of the year wasn't helping Kageyama's mood lift. However, as he finally reached the top of the stairs, he couldn't help but smile as he rang the door bell to see a head of orange hair smiling at him, decked in one of his old Olympic shirts.

"Kageyama! Welcome home!" Hinata beamed as he barrelled into his chest. He smelled of sunshine and warmth, the same sun that drew him out of the darkest time of his life emitting from him.

After so many years of being alone, Kageyama finally had a place to truly call home.

"I'm home, Shouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed!!!


End file.
